Blends of copolyester-carbonate and polyester resins are known in the art. These blends exhibit excellent properties which render them useful for making films, fibers, and molded articles. They exhibit, for example, better ductility than neat polyesters and better processability than neat copolyester-carbonates. Some of these blends, however, have a tendency to discolor or yellow. It would be very advantageous if the blends of copolyester-carbonates and polyesters which tend to yellow could be provided which possessed improved color properties, i.e., reduced yellowing.
It has now been discovered that yellowing in copolyester-carbonate/polyester blends which normally tend to yellow can be reduced by incorporating in said blends minor amounts of a polyol compound.